


Warm Lips

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [8]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Orienne and Lynn have a little free time.RP Fic.





	Warm Lips

Orienne had smiled as Lynn entered the room, she had finally got used to eating food again and was beginning to regain a few curves, curves that were shown off by the fact she was wearing a very tight shirt and nothing else. 

"Hey sexy lady."

Lynn smiled.

"Well hey yourself sexy..."

"Nice outfit..."

"Like it?"

Lynn smiled and did a twirl, the sudden quick movement allowing Orienne a brief, teasing glimpse of Lynn's ass and her neatly trimmed bush. 

"I think I'd like it more on the floor..."

"Oh really...any particular reason for that?”

Lynn teased before quickly and teasingly flashing Orienne her pussy then dropping the shirt back down so she was 'covered' again. 

"Because I've missed having you in my bed?"

"Awwwwwww so cute!"

"I can't help it Lynn... I missed my girl."

"Then come over here sweetie..."

Orienne smiled and instantly went to her. Lynn purred and wrapped her arms around Orienne. Orienne smiled, drawing her closer and claiming her lips. Lynn purred into the kiss. 

"My Lynn."

"My Orienne."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Orienne smiled and finally stripped her of the shirt, murring as she moved to kiss Lynn. 

"Such a sexy girl."

"And all yours."

Lynn murred. Orienne smiled, kissing her again. 

"My girl."

She murmured softly, moving to cup and caress Lynn's breasts gently. Lynn gasped and mewed. 

"Okay baby?"

"Amazing."

Was all Lynn could purr. 

"I love you."

"I love you too...."

Lynn purred breathlessly. 

"Think you can handle a little more TLC?"

"Ooooooh yes."

Lynn purred. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop, won't you?"

"I will."

Lynn agreed. Orienne smiled, kissing her sweetly and moving to stroke her hand slowly lower. Lynn began to murr, more throatily and deeply. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Lynn purred. Orienne smiled and moved to tease her clit. Lynn mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

Lynn, whose eyes had rolled up into the back of her head with the pleasure, could only nod frantically. Orienne smiled and slowly pushed into her. Lynn let her head back and screamed with pleasure. 

"Mmmm, okay baby?"

Lynn again could only nod frantically her voice lost to pleasure...before her body was again wracked with a wave of pleasure that brought a scream to her throat but no words. Orienne smiled and soon set a pace. Lynn was soon bucking hard into Orienne's fingers. Orienne soon sped up. Lynn suddenly mewled and came apart hard.


End file.
